When a Legend falls
by Amira Devant
Summary: It was a stupid way to go down but an honourable one. Tommy Oliver died on a Monday, saving a life like always. But not from monsters or evil space aliens. From humanity. But will the world ever know that the Legend fell? Deathfic


When a Legend falls.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. It wouldn't be a childs show if I did. I love gore...O.o

Summary: It was a stupid way to go down but an honourable one. Tommy Oliver died on a Monday, saving a life like always. But not from monsters or evil space aliens. From humanity. But will the world ever know that the Legend fell?

AN: AU! The Ninja Rangers never lost their powers! Only because I'm most familiar with that team. :P

AN2: Big thank you to me first reviewer: liron-aria, for being my unintentional Beta and pointing out me errors! If anyone else notices errors please say so in the review and I will fix them asap!

* * *

The day was just like any other day. Tommy Oliver drove to school like any other day, coffee at hand and papers in his bag. He wore his black slacks, a white shirt and green and red button down shirt over, unbuttoned. His mind wondered to his fossils and the discoveries that awaited him in his spare time. And any thoughts of fossils led to the thoughts of his Rangers. The Rangers that defeated their nemesis and graduated high school.

Trent was studying art while minoring in IT. Ethan had shown Trent a whole new world of game development and design that used his love for art and his creativity. Ethan himself was a the same University studying program. Kira was studying music part-time while recording her first album. Conner was rising footballer, already catching the eye of many major clubs, though he was studying a teaching degree part-time as well.

Tommy had to smile at the thoughts. Those kids grew up fast and were well on their way to becoming what they dreamed to be. And he was still a high school science teacher. And he was content with that.

It was an absolutely normal day. Class went on as usual and Tommy graded papers as usual. He tried to impart not only knowledge but maybe some wisdom that would help them later on in life. Mentally, Tommy snorted to himself. maybe, just maybe, the power ranger and sensei in him were taking over.

His thoughts were cut off by the bell, indicating class was over and all students, since it was Monday, must go to the hall for assembly. Tommy sighed as he watched the teenagers shuffle out of his class, talking away without a care in the world. Locking his classroom dorr he wondered if he was ever like that?

The students were all seated and the teachers sat or stood by the walls as the principal addressed the student body. The announcements were made and awards for whatever were given out. Sports results were also announced, earning a roar of approval when the soccer team had won another tournament. It was just another ordinary Monday, until the doors burst open and armed men dressed in black rushed in.

Those few seconds were a confused frenzy as they shot bullets into the air and held a gun to the Principal's head. There were only eight men, but they had their weapons pointed at the students as the leader called for silence. The noise hushed quickly as everyone stared in horror.

The leader pushed the principle to sit on the floor. There were a man at each entrance and two men standing infront of the stage.

"Now you will all sit down and shut up."

Everyone followed the orders without a word. None of them were stupid enough to argue with a man holding a gun. Tommy sat down too, carefully watching the men. He may not have his ranger powers but there was no way he would allow for any of the students to be hurt. If things got bad he could always send out a distress signal that all the red Rangers had. His may be old, but he was still a red Rangers. A part of his mind snorted.

Tommy Oliver was the red Ranger. And the green. And the white. And the black. Maybe should borrow Billy's morpher to become the blue. Why not make it a set.

The leader stood on stage and called someone, "Yes, we have the school at gun point! Our demands are these: we want 10 000 dollars for each person in here and a helicopter."

Tommy face planted into his hands. This was not happening. This idiot held a school hostage for money. Where was the humanity? He could go rob a bank and leave the children alone.

"You have four hours. If you don't do it by then, well, let's say you debt will decrease til you can pay it."

The teachers paled at the thought. They would start killing them. The silence that followed suffocated the hall. The seconds felt like hours and no one dared to speak.

Tommy cursed as he looked for an escape. the two exits were covered and there was no way of leaving. The hall had been the best place to trap the student body. And it would be difficult to smuggle 500 plus students out. Tommy sighed. He would have to involve the Rangers.

Before he could touch his morpher, he mainly wore it for old time's sake, there was a break in the silence. A girl, a freshman, was trying to muffled her sobs. The girls around her were trying to get her to calm down but to no avail. The leader shot her a look and walked towards her. Pointing his gun at her, which only increased her cries, he coldly said, "Shut up or I will shoot you!"

Tommy flinched as he recognised the girl to Chelsea Higgins, whom suffered from anxiety attacks. He had to do something...

"She suffers from anxiety attacks. Your not helping by pointing a gun at her," Tommy said out loud, his voice carrying in the quiet hall. The leader looked at him and sneered from behind the mask.

"You are?" he asked.

"Tommy Oliver, science teacher and archaeologist. I'm one of her teachers."

"Calm her down or I'll shoot her for giving me a headache!" the leader spat.

Tommy nodded and moved slowly to stand. He moved quickly to her side before kneeling down in front of her. She looked at him through teary, panicked eyes. Tommy smiled at her and slowly hugged.

"Sssh. Just follow my breathing and listen to my heart beat. Block out everything else. It's all going to be okay. In. Out. Just like that," Tommy murmured. He noticed, slightly amused, that she gained a blush when he hugged her. Looks like the rumors were true...

She finally calmed down and the leader nodded. "Stay there and keep her quiet."

Tommy nodded and he sat down by her and her group of friends. Chelsea was still gripping his left arm. He slowly positioned himself to hide the message he was sending.

_'Trouble at the school. Being held for ransom. Help needed.'_

And he sent it too all the Red Rangers. Hopefully someone was close.

He sighed. Now all they had to do was wait and pray that no one died. Brown eyes hardened at the thought. Tommy knew he would not allow a child to die before he as dead. It was ingrained into his being. The innocent must not be harmed. It was the way of the Ranger.

"Um, Professor Oliver?" the quiet voice from his side murmured, "Thank you. But I'm sorry you had to..."

Tommy ignored the death glare from the high strung armed man as he replied, "It's no problem Miss Higgins. It was not your fault and I'm glad to be of assistance, Are you okay now?"

She nodded with a blush, he gaze directed at the floor. No one said anything after that. Tommy took the opportunity to look around to see how everyone was holding up. There were a few shuddering girls as they cried silently and most had pale faces. Overall, everyone looked terrified.

Hands clenched into fists. He hated this feeling of being helpless. All he could do was wait and wait he did.

The four hour mark was coming up fast. He had been called upon four more times by the masked-man to calm down students. Students who were now scared, tired, hungry and mentally strained. Eventually Tommy just told them to sleep. Sleep to calm down and that the teachers wouldn't let anything happen. Now, as the timed drew closer, everyone was becoming restless.

The leader beckoned his minion to him. Tommy's ear were hyper aware, straining to catch their conversation.

"-st time... -onse from -lice."

"Wha- ... we..o?"

"St- kill-."

Tommy swallowed. Not good. He sent off another message.

_'Gonna start killing at 4 hr mark. Will try to stop if can.'_

There was no reply as time crept one. Looking down at his watch, it was time, and Tommy swallowed. 'Not good.'

"It seems," the terrorist's voice cut the tense atmosphere, "that you lot aren't loved as we had hoped."

Silence met that statement. Suddenly, one of the guys grabbed a student. Tommy's eyes widened. Terry Hill. She was a meek girl who was in his science glass for her year. She had tears streaming down her face. The uproar from the hostages hid the beeping from his morpher. Pulling his gaze away from scene Tommy glanced at the message.

_'We're here. Don't do anything stupid.'_

Tommy suppressed a snort. He was one of the oldest Rangers, not to sound conceited but he knew when to act and when to keep his head down. Actually, thinking about it made him feel old.

A gunshot drew him out of his thoughts as well as shutting up everyone. Terry was pulled to the front and a gun at her head. Fat tears were rolling down her cheeks from blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

Before another move could be made, the doors burst open revealing the Ninja Storm Rangers: Shane, Tori, Dustin and the Ninja Thunder Rangers: Hunter and his brother Blake and the Samurai Ranger: Cameron. Tommy sighed in relief at the sight.

Unfortunately, the kidnappers weren't going down without a fight. They opened fire on the Rangers. This caused Chaos to break out. The Thunders were shepherding people out of the room while the Ninja Rangers were engaging in battle. Being beaten by hand to hand, the masked men started using guns only, forcing the Rangers back and endangering the crowd.

Tommy was ushering student from the front along the walls to the exit. He was at the closest to the fight, trying to prevent injuries. Suddenly there was a high pitched scream. Whirling around, he was met with the sight of the kidnappers using students as human shields.

Tommy gulped but did what he had to do. He crept along the edge of the hall, using the advantage that the kidnapper's attention was focused on the Rangers. Once he got close enough, he pounced. Quickly disabling the one man, he moved onto the second when they realised what was happening. Using his distraction, the hostages got away with the help of the Rangers but not before three gunshots resounded in the room. Taking out the third man, Tommy was flushed with the adrenaline running through his veins. He moved swiftly, as deadly as he was in his younger years. He jerked at an impact and frowned. The man was down for the count, so what hit him?

Looking down, his red shirt was darkening in three places, spreading quickly. He stumbled. Pain was cutting through his adreneline. Looking up, his brown eyes flashed green. Furious, he stared into the smug expression of the leader. The leader still ahd a girl hostage. Chelsea Higgins.

Without a thought, Tommy charged forward. Brown eyes widened in shock before the man pushed aside the girl and raised his gun. He never got that shot off as he hit the ground, knocked out cold before he could process what happened.

The ranger took care of the rest. But someone was still screaming Tommy thought thickly. Unable to stand anymore, Tommy dropped to the ground, leaning back against the stage. He touched his chest, pulling away to see red blood staining his hand. Back to red, he mused. Hands were on him, pushing against the wounds. He bit back a scream or his thinks he did. He can't tell. Everything is hazy. Almost dreamlike, except for the throbbing pain in his chest.

"Tommy!" a voice called to him, but it sounded like he was under water. Forcing his head up, he was met with the sight of a red Ranger. "Tommy, man. Don't faze out on me! Where is the ambulance? Cam!"

Tommy shook his head and tried to smile. "What a way to go out, huh? It's more dangerous to be a teacher than a Ranger," he whispered. His eyes felt heavy and he just wanted to fall into the blissful darkness.

The voices started to fade out as he fell to temptation to close his eyes. Panicked, the Rangers surrounded him. Cam tried desperately to stop the bleeding, Tori had a finger on his pulse. Hunter and Black were running towards the hall, followed by paramedics and a stretcher. But Tommy was blissfully unaware of all of this.

The funeral of one Tommy Oliver was much argued over. His parents were decreased and he his brother was called in from across the country. He and Haley were Tommy's emergency contact. They wanted him cremated. The Rangers wanted him to be laid to rest in Angel Grove, the beginning of it all. In the end, they compromised. Tommy Oliver was cremated after a beautiful ceremony. The whole school attended in honour of the teacher that died saving his students.

The community hall was hired out and decorated in white lillies, red carnations, green ferns and white roses, all with black ribbons. The body would be kept there for three hours were everyone could pay their respects.

He lay their, almost as if he was sleeping and it was breaking Haley's heart. She had been prepared if he died in battle, but not at his school. Not by bullet wounds. Not like this.

The hall was almost silent except for the shuffling of feet and the teary faces. Each person came to say goodbye, saying farewell to the man dressed in red. With the morpher on his arm.

Chelsea Higgins came with her parents. Grief was etched into her face and her parents looked upon the man responsible for saving their daughter's life. They approached Haley.

"Our deepest condolences," was all they could say as they watched Chelsea say goodbye. Haley nodded but gave them a teary smile. Most the the people were watching the exchange with interest. How would she respond to the reason Tommy was dead?

"It's how he would have wanted to go out; making a difference. Saving a life. He will be missed."

They nodded before moving to one of the rows. A small service would be done at the end of the three hours.

What came next was a surprise to everyone. The Rangers, morphed, that saved them walked in. Haley smiled at them. This was their way of honouring him. Following them, came in the original team. There were ten teams who could make it, including Tommy's Dino team.

Murmurs broke out and the lone reporter snapped a picture. Jason stepped forward as he demorphed, gaining gasps from everyone there. He stepped forward, tears in his eyes.

"We said don't do anything stupid, Tommy. Not without your Ranger powers," he said quietly as he stepped up to the coffin. He dropped in a red rose.

"Tommy Oliver, Red Ranger, Green Ranger and White Ranger of Zordon's Ranger team, you will be missed. You left too early," was all Jason said. The others followed his lead. The older Rangers demorphing but the younger ones staying morphed.

Finally, the Dino Rangers were up. Quietly, Conner demorphed and stepped forward. Kira, Trent and Ethan followed his lead. The first thing did was hug Haley. No words were exchanged. Then they surrounded Tommy.

"Hey Tommy," Conner murmured, "you were wrong, you know?"

Kira nodded, tears dripping, "You denied it but you were wrong."

"You are legend. You're the Ranger. The one everyone looks up to," Ethan said quietly. Trent nodded.

"We know you never wanted credit for anything you have ever done but as your friends and teammates, we are doing this," Trent added.

Conner nodded, "You've started a tradition for all Rangers. There's a monument in Angel Grove, where your old command centre used to be. You are going to recognised as the hero you are. The legend that fought in four different colour in three teams and the unspoken leader of the Reds."

With nothing else to say, they whispered their thanks for helping them. For caring and the last good byes. Haley lay a hand on Conner's shoulder, pulling him towards the first row of seats.

In white marble, the mausoleum stood on a barren hill. On the door, it was written:

_"Here lies the Defenders._  
_Rest in Peace as they have given their lives for those of others._  
_Power Rangers,_  
_for humanity and peace."_

Underneath if, the first name was engraved:

_"Tommy Oliver, Red, Green, White and Black Ranger. Here lies the Legend. May he never be forgotten."_

* * *

It's just a short piece on an idea that wouldn't leave my brain.

Read and Review!  
BHz.


End file.
